Forgetted Letter
by Mirajane Blue Heart
Summary: Surat perpisahan?, Sting membawa teman-temannya berlibur ke Pulau Okinawa, tempat masa kecilnya... Natsu yang kemungkinan menyukai Lucy, Sikap Sting yang akhir-akhir ini aneh? ada apa kah? Sting x Lucy buat chap 5 UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1

"**Forgetted Letter"**

**By: Mirajane Blue Heart.**

**Disclaimer Hiro Mashima, Fairy Tail.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, Dll.**

**...**

* * *

Pluk!

Kelihatan sebuah surat kecil jatuh dari sebuah tempat tidur ke lantai.

Tit Tit Tit

"Aku segera bangun kok..." Ucap Seseorang kepada jamnya sendiri(?).

Kemudian dia berjalan kearah kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya, mengosok gigi dan segera mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi miliknya.

Kemudian segera siap-siap kesekolah "Fairy Tail Academy"

Sesampai disekolah,

"Ohayo Mira-san!" Ucap si pirang ya si Lucy Heartfilia namanya.

"Ah, Ohayo Lucy!" Sapa balik Mira.

Kemudian mereka berjalan ke arah kelas, saat melewati koridor sekolah.

Buk Buk

"Kelihatannya ada yang berkelahi?" Batin Mira.

Mira dan Lucy pun segera ke arah suara tersebut. Ternyata benar ada satu orang berambut kuning sedang menghajar seseorang yang berambut hijau.

"Hentikan!" Mira mencoba melerai mereka berdua yang berkelahi sepihak tersebut.

Mira menatap tajam kearah mata coklat milik rambut kuning tersebut, Laxus Dreyar. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya muka tanpa ekpresi seperti tidak melihat siapa yang sedang ia tatap.

Mira langsung memalingkan wajah dengan cepat dan menbantu Freed dengan menopang tangan Freed di bahunya sendiri dibantu Lucy.

Sedangkan Laxus entah kemana.

"Aduh sakit Mirajane..." Freed meringis kesakitan.

"Gomen, tahanlah sedikit ya..." Mira mengolesi obat merah ke pipi Freed.

Setelah selesai Mereka berdua diam, Lucy sedang pergi ke perpus.

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta.

"Mira maaf merepotkanmu lagi..." Freed menundukkan kepalanya, sorot mata sedih diwajahnya.

Mira menghela nafas dan melirik Freed, " Tidak apa-apa ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan,"

"Kali ini kenapa lagi?" Tanya Mira sambil menatap langit biru.

Freed menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas, " Misteri seperti biasa..."

Freed tersenyum, Mira melirik Freed.

"Aneh kamu sudah dipukuli begitu masih bisa tersenyum?" Mira menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku merasa beruntung punya teman sepertimu Mirajane..." Freed segera beranjak bangun dan berjalan pergi.

Mira hanya diam ditempat ia berada sekarang tanpa membalas ucapan Freed tadi.

Teng Teng

Saatnya pulang sekolah,

Mira dan Lucy menelurusi lorong sekolah, disepanjang jalan Lucy menceritakan segala kejadian di kelasnya maklum Mira dan Lucy beda kelas.

Mira sama sekali tak mendengarkan ucapan Lucy, tatapan matanya kosong dan tidak jernih.

Lucy menepuk-nepuk bahu Mira, " Mira, Mira?"

"Ah ya Lucy?" Mira tersadar.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berhenti aku kan jadi gak tau kamu ketinggal tadi..." Lucy memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, gomen..." Mira pun menyusul Lucy.

* * *

...

"Haaah." Mira menghela napas sambil merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang miliknya, sambil melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang sangat rapi(?).

Tiba-tiba kedua matanya melihat ada yang aneh, sebuah surat tepat jatuh disebelah ranjang Mira. Dia mengambil dan membacanya dengan penuh penghayatan. Sorot matanya tetap kosong tiba-tiba air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya sendiri.

Begini isi suratnya,

(masih rahasia XD)

...

Tangan Mira bergetar sambil memegangi surat tersebut, ditambah air mata Mira yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks...,"

Mira menangis seharian.

...

* * *

Pagi hari di sekolah Fairy Tail Academy.

"Em, sepertinya Mira hari ini tidak masuk sudah jam 7...," Batin Lucy.

"Maaf aku terlambat Pak Makarov!" Mira menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah makan dulu sana eh maksudnya sudah sana duduk!" Makarov kelalapan karena kemarin malam habis nonton iklan mie. (XD)

Terdengar gelak tawa dari semua siswa.

"Psst Mira aku kira kamu bakal telat..." Bisik Lucy.

Mira hanya menanggapinya dengan acungan jempol(?).

Saat dikelas mengerjakan tugas, Mira hanya terdiam Lucy yang melihatnya pun segera menyadarkan sahabatnya tersebut.

Pluk!

Jatuh sebuah remasan kertas tepat di meja Mira, Mira mengambil dan membacanya.

From Lucy:

Hei... Hei jangan melamun Mira, emm kenapa matamu hari ini? Apa ada masalah kalau ada ceritakan padaku

Mira pun membalas surat Lucy

From Mira:

Gak apa-apa kok, iya aku juga mau cerita.

Lucy pun membalas surat Mira

From Lucy:

Beneran? Hmm sikapmu jadi murung begini memang sih dulu kamu sudah murung begini tapi jangan ditambah dong dosis murungnya, jadi nenek loh entar

Mira tersenyum kecil, lalu membalas surat dari Lucy

From Mira:

Aku gak bisa seceria dulu, hei hei siapa bilang kalau murung jadi nenek coba.

Oke Lucy dan Mira pun asyik-asyiknya surat-suratan, terlihat sesosok mata yang mengamati Mira dengan tatapan dingin.

...

Saat istirahat,

"Lucy-sama, Mira-sama i'm coming!" Teriak salah seorang yang memakai baju Maid, berambut ungu, bermata biru laut dan semangat membaranya itu.(kayanya ooc detected ^^v)

"Ah arigatou Virgo...," Ucap Lucy dan Mira bersamaan setelah makanan yang mereka pesan datang.

Virgo mengeser kursi dan duduk tepat disebelah Mira dan Lucy.

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian?" Tanya Virgo dengan bling-blingnya.

"Ahaha Virgo sama seperti biasanya...,slurp...," Lucy meminum jusnya.

"Biasa gimana?" Kali ini tatapan serius Virgo.

"Kenapa dengan pandanganmu Virgo?" Lucy menyipitkan matanya.

"Fu,fu,fu itu..." Virgo tertawa ambil menunjuk seseorang yang sudah ada sejak tadi berada disebelah Lucy.

"kyaaaa!, Sti..Sting?" Lucy tergagap sambil blushing hard.

(disini aq couplein sticy ^^v)

"Yo! Melihat ekspresimu tadi Lucy susah banget nahan tawa nih hahaha!" Sting memegangi perutnya.

'Lucy Kick'

Lucy mengeluarkan jurusnya ke Sting sukses mencetak 1 gol!

"Lucy jangan kasar ke pacar sendiri dong!" Virgo memberikan tatapan serius.

"Biarin..." Lucy memanyunkan bibirnya dengan tetap blushing hard.

"Gini sih masih ringan biasanya aku ditendang sampai nembus langit..." Sting bangkit(?)

Mira hanya tersenyum kecil memandangi kedua insan tersebut, ya Lucy dan Sting sudah berpacaran sangat lama ya mulai dari mereka masuk sekolah ini.

Mira hanya terdiam sambil merenungi kata-kata dari pesan lucy,

From Lucy:

Apa dia yang membuatmu begini, jujur aku mengira kalian bakal lama malahan kalian sudah mengatakan kalian akan bersama kan? kenapa jadi terbalik begini Mira?

...

Mira POV

Ya jelaslah tidak mungkin Lucy, Aku dan Dia bagai langit dan bumi.

Walaupun aku mencoba mengapai bintang sama seperti aku mencoba mengapai dia

Semua hanya ada satu jalan yang aku dapat,

Yaitu kegagalan.

Itulah yang ada dibenak Mira sebagai jawaban untuk Lucy.

Aku langsung berlalu dari mereka, aku ingin sendiri entah kenapa.

Taman sekolah,

"Bunga-bunga ini indah tapi kenapa hidupku tidak bisa seindah bunga ini?" Ucapku sambil memegangi kelopak bunga mawar.

'Auw'

Salah satu jariku tertusuk duri dari mawar, Aku hanya tersenyum miris,"Sakitku lebih dari ini...,"

Darah dari jariku terus saja mengalir, ini tidak sesakit apa yang kurasakan setiap harinya.

"Kamu memang sangat baka, Mira..." Ucap seseorang langsung sigap menghisap jariku yang mengeluarkan darah.

"K-Kau sudah ini tidak sakit...!" Aku meronta mencoba melepaskan jariku, namun aku kalah fisik.

Dia tak menanggapinya, setelah selesai menghisap jariku dia membalut jariku yang berdarah.

Pipiku merona tanpa kusadari,

"Kamu memang tak bisa kutinggalkan sendiri bukan?" Sorot matanya kini terlihat tajam.

Huh..., orang ini...,

Sikap dinginku mulai keluar pada di orang yang kusayangi,

**To Be Continued...~**

* * *

**Ok Author keluarin fanfic new judul, tapi tetap FT kayanya ^^**

**Ada yang penasaran?**

**Siapa sih couple Mira? :p**

**Woo siapa tadi ya yang bicara kepada Mira?**

**Akankah Lucy dan Sting akur ? XD**

**Kenapa Virgo OOC XD?**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME !**

**Lupa... lupa pikun -.-**

**Jangan lupa RnR?**

**Review maksudnya, kalau gak ada review , Author angkat tangan gak mau lanjutin ah (ngambek XD)**

**OK REVIEW DITUNGGU!**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Forgetted Letter"**

**By: Mirajane Blue Heart.**

**Disclaimer Hiro Mashima, Fairy Tail.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, Dll.**

* * *

Akhirnya kelanjutannya ^^

Happy Reading~

* * *

**Mira POV**

"Huff..."

Aku berjalan pelan di suatu jalan, tanpa menyadari hari sudah gelap tanpa cahaya yang cerah.

Aku memandang langit malam yang entah kenapa merasakan apa yang kurasa, sepi, dingin dan tak beperasaan seperti ini.

Langit begitu kelam, tanpa bintang-bintang dan bulan yang biasa menghiasinya.

Terasa hambar tanpa kehadiran pelengkap itu, namun apa mendapatkannya akan semudah itu.

Dalam pikiranku lebih mengakhiri hidup jika terus-terusan kelam seperti ini, lagipula...,

Siapa yang akan menangisiku? Atas kepergianku? Yang sia-sia seperti ini?

Sangat bodoh..., bahkan jika aku diberikan satu permintaan yang dapat dikabulkan aku ingin menjadi orang yang bahagia?

Tapi menjadi bahagia seperti apa dulu?

Sendirikah? Berdua kah? Beramai-ramaikah?

Gak penting..., aku gak memikirkan hal-hal yang bernama kebahagiaan, karena anggapanku hanya orang yang tepilih oleh Kami-Sama yang mendapat hak seperti itu dan sejauh ini aku tak mendapatkannya walaupun aku pernah mendapatkannya dan hilang begitu saja dalam beberapa detik.

Aku tetap berjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa arah dari saat itu,

Banyak kebohongan yang kubuat senyum, tertawa, itu hanya diluar diriku dan itu dibawah kesadaranku,

dan itu hanya diluar bukan dari hati,

Aku hanya bertanya **"Akan sampai kapan akan begini terus?"**

Aku memang hanya orang yang Baka(Bodoh) yang begitu saja melepaskan itu semua tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dan apa dampaknya...,

Ternyata begini?

Walaupun aku berkata, " **Dulu aku melakukannya untukmu...**"

Aku berkata secara langsung takkan mengubah apa-apa hanya omong kosong, dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan,

Hal yang aku lakukan apa ada dimatamu?

Lalu, apa selama ini yang kamu pikirkan tentang diriku?

Adakah kamu mengingat kata-kata itu?

**FLASHBACK**

"**Ne,kita akan selalu bersama kan?**" Tanyaku dengan senyum.

"**Tentu, janji!**" Jawabmu.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Apa arti semua janji itu?

Aku terduduk di tengah jalan yang sepi itu, menunduk dan terdiam sesaat.

Tanpa tenaga yang tersisa untuk bangun.

Srek!

Suratku yang kutuliskan yang tidak pernah kutunjukkan padanya keluar dari sakuku.

"Hiks...Hiks," Aku menunduk sambil menangis sepuas-puasnya diriku.

Aku berteriak dengan suara bergetar, " **Lalu apa yang kamu mau?!**"

**FLASHBACK**

"K-Kau sudah ini tidak sakit...!" Aku meronta mencoba melepaskan jariku, namun aku kalah fisik.

Dia tak menanggapinya, setelah selesai menghisap jariku dia membalut jariku yang berdarah.

Pipiku merona tanpa kusadari,

"Kamu memang tak bisa kutinggalkan sendiri bukan?" Sorot matanya kini terlihat tajam.

Huh..., orang ini...,

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku bisa lalu kenapa kamu sewot?" Aku berteriak kearahnya.

Orang itu lalu meninggalkanku.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Aku baka, baka mengeluarkan kata-kata yang selalu bertentangan dengan hatiku?

Tapi setiap orang selalu punya salah bukan, dan kenapa dia tidak bisa memberiku satu kesempatan saja,

Biarkan aku menebusnya bukan malah menjauhiku!

Aku mengambil surat yang terjatuh dari sakuku, mencoba bangkit walau sempoyongan.

"Bi...Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang kuinginkan sekali..."

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan pergi kesuatu tempat, dan meletakkan surat itu disalah satu rumah.

Aku tak berniat pulang, aku tak berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan lagi...,

Kurasa sampai disini saja aku sudah ingin mengangkat bendera putih.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menelpon Lucy, "Halo Lucy!"

"Ya, Mira?"

"Baik-baik dengan Sting juga Virgo ya! Itu aja,"

"Eh? Mira?"

TUT

Aku tersenyum, "Sayonara...,"

Aku melihat ke arah jam kota, jam 12 malam tepat.

Aku berjalan ke arah jembatan, aku tak tahu dimana ini tapi ya sudahlah, lagipula apa gunanya?

Aku tinggal sendiri juga, dimana-dimana sendiri, aku iri...,

Pada seseorang yang selalu mempunyai seseorang yang ada disampingnya selalu,

Tapi aku tak berniat untuk mengambilnya,

Karena aku sadar diriku...,

Aku memegang tiang jembatan, melihat kebawah sebuah arus tenang.

Aku terus saja berjalan kedalam hutan yang gelap dan mungkin saja tak berpehuni itu.

"Grrrrr!"

Terdengar elungan binatang liar dari hutan.

Aku berlari terus dan terus

Dan hingga sampai diujung jurang.

Aku melihat beberapa kawanan srigala siap menerkam, aku tak punya pilihan lain.

Aku menutup mataku, melingkarkan kedua tanganku didadaku.

Dan terjun dari jurang tersebut.

Apa ini? Begitu hangat?

**END OF MIRA POV**

* * *

" Jangan bilang aku dipeluk setan pencabut nyawa?!" Mira berteriak sambil masih memejamkan matanya dan terus meronta-ronta.

"Oi, oi apa mantanmu ini kelihatan seperti setan?" Protes Laxus yang masih memeluk Mira dari belakang.

(Padahal mereka jatuh dari jurang berpelukan seperti itu memang suara mereka kedengaran ya o.O)

"La...Laxus Baka ! kan aku sudah bilang aku bisa sendiri! Kenapa kamu mengikutiku sampai diakhir-akhir seperti ini?" Cerocos Mira tanpa titik koma.

Laxus hanya tersenyum, "Aku tak pernah bisa membiarkanmu sendiri,"

Laxus menunjukkan surat yang aku tulis dan menerbangkannya,

* * *

**Ne, Laxus**

**Aku merindukanmu, sangat rindu**

**Apa kamu juga?**

**Walaupun kamu mungkin tidak merindukannku**

**Hari-hari bagai pelangi yang datang seperti habis hujan**

**Senyum, canda tawamu, kehangatanmu hilang entah kemana**

**Ne, Laxus**

**Aku tak bisa tahu lagi apa itu jatuh cinta**

**Aku juga merasa hatiku membeku**

**Seakan-akan hatiku hilang**

**Apa kamu tahu tentangku lagi?**

**Bagaimana keadaanmu?**

**Bagaimana kegiatanmu?**

**Bagaimana...**

**Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?**

**Ne, Laxus Gomene...**

**Aku selalu baka**

**Bahkan aku melakukan kesalahan itu hanya untuk kepentinganmu**

**Itu rasaku yang sebenarnya**

**Sayonara~**

* * *

Laxus membacakan isi suratku tanpa melihat isi suratku, mungkin karena satu hal dia sudah tahu isi suratku sejak lama.

Mata Mira berkaca-kaca, Mira tersenyum sambil menangis.

Akhirnya Laxus dan Mira jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Siapa lagi yang tahu?

**FLASHBACK**

"Laxus! Mira dia aneh..." Ucap Lucy dalam telpon sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tahu..." Laxus segera memutus telfonnya dan bergegas keluar megambil surat dan berlari ke **hutan.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**An invisible red thread connects**

**Those who are destined to meet,**

**Regardless of time, place or circumstance**

**The thread may stretch or tangle,**

**But it will never break.**

Mira membuka matanya dengan pelan, melihat ke sekitar.

Kunang-kunang malam menyertai mereka.

"La...Laxus," Mira mencoba meraih tangan Laxus dan mengengamnya erat.

Walaupun darah terus menguncur keluar Mira tidak perduli lagi.

"Kami-Sama, buat Laxus hidup!" Mira tersenyum sambil memandang langit.

Sekarang langit tak kesepian lagi karena ada bintang-bintang dan juga tentunya bulan.

Ah, sekarang aku sudah tahu jawabanya?

Aku ingin bahagia beramai-ramai dengan Lucy, sting, Virgo dan tentunya Laxus!

Mira memandangi Laxus yang tak membuka matanya namun masih bernafas.

Memegangi tangannya dengan erat tanpa enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Mira! Laxus!"

Teriak seseorang.

Datang seseorang dengan serombongan orang-orang tim SAR?

"Syukurlah..." Lucy langsung memelukku.

"Lucy?" Ucap Mira lemah.

"Kami akhirnya menemukan kalian dengan mengecek sinyal hp kalian, kami mengkhawatirkan kalian! Huweee..." Virgo langsung ikut memeluk Mira dan Lucy.

Akhirnya Mira dan Laxus dimasukan kerumah sakit dan pada minggu berikutnya mereka sudah kembali sehat kembali dan boleh pulang.

Dirumah sakit,

"Hei, Hei Mira dan Laxus kalian sudah diperbolehkan pulang loh!" Teriak Virgo dari pintu kamar kami.

"Virgo, ini rumah sakit loh! Pelan sedikit!" Ucap Lucy.

"Ahh, Gomen," Virgo langsung ngacir sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas kamu!" Ucap Lucy sambil manyun.

"My princess, manyunnya lucu deh," Goda Sting.

"Sejak kapan kamu ada disini bukannya ada disekolah?" tanya Lucy sambil blushing ria.

"Dimanapun ada dirimu akan selalu ada diriku bukannya begitu? /eaaaa " Ucap Sting sambil berpose ala ichiya. (==)

"Mira, ayo pulang?" Lucy hendak mengulurkan tangan.

"Biar aku saja," Laxus langsung menggandeng tangan Mira.

"Ayo pulang Laxus, Lucy dan semuanya!" Ucap Mira sambil tersenyum langsung menggengam tangan Laxus dengan erat.

Laxus, Lucy, Sting dan Virgo tersenyum bersama.

Terlihat dua cincin manis tepasang di keduanya.

Ah, ternyata ini rasanya,

Rasa kebahagiaan yang aku harapkan dan aku dapatkan lebih baik dari dulu,

Ya ini yang terbaik.

_**To Be Continue...**_

_**Apa bagus minna?**_

_**Mohon RnR?**_

_**maaf kemarin salah prediksi masih ada kok kelajutannya XD**_

_**RnR?**_

**Balasan review::**

**Raisa Fernandes** : yup saya suka pair LaMi dan tebakan kamu benar ^^

Salam kenal juga

**Minami Luigi** :uda update kok ^^; maaf klo Cuma 2 chapter

^^;


	3. Chapter 3

"**Forgetted Letter"**

**Chap 3.**

**Pair: Sting x Lucy.**

**By: Mirajane Blue Heart.**

**Disclaimer Hiro Mashima, Fairy Tail.**

**Fairy Tail is not my own, i just use the character ;3**

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, garing Dll.**

**YO YO ketemu ama Author yang ceritanya masih belum bagus masih urak-urakan istilahnya TwT ampe belum makan akibat mikir + ngetik nih fanfic *curcol?**

**Oya covernya baru dibuat :') **

**happy reading yo!**

* * *

**...**

"Cie, cie yang berdamai..." Seru Lucy sambil menyorakin Mira.

"Haha, dasar Lucy..." Ucap Mira.

Sedangkan Laxus hanya diam, namun dia turut senang.

Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah,

"Hum, Lucy tumben dimana Stingmu?" Tanya Virgo.

"Iya ya..." Jawab Lucy sambil menatap sekeliling namun Sting tetap tidak ada.

Disisi berlawanan nampak seseorang yang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah tengah menatap sekeliling juga, sekali-sekali mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tuan, ini sudah sampai..., Saya permisi,"Ucap seseorang yang kelihatan seperti supir.

Tanpa menghiraukan Supirnya, laki-laki tersebut melangkah masuk kedalam sekolah "Fairy Tail Academy".

.

"Huwaaa, akhirnya libur Lucy, Mira...! virgo mau jalan-jalan!" ucap Virgo sambil lompat-lompat dalam kelas.

"Diamlah sedikit Virgo," Ucap Lucy sambil menghela napas.

Mira hanya mengeleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya tersebut.

Lucy langsung berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Lucy mau kemana?" tanya Virgo.

"Kebelakang," Ucap Lucy singkat.

Lucy mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor sekolah, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

'Huh dimana Sting, sejak pagi gak kelihatan...' batin Lucy.

Disisi lain tampak seorang yang tengah clingak-clinguk seperti mencari sesuatu, sesekali ia mengaruk belakang kepalanya tanpa fokus kedepan.

Dan 1...2...3...

BRUK!

Aw!

Duh!

"Kalau jalan pakai mata!" Teriak Lucy geram.

"Padahal kamu yang nabrak loh," Ucap Orang yang ditabrak sambil menyampingkan mukanya.

"Kamu yang nabrak duluan tau!" Ucap Lucy.

"Baiklah... aku mengalah saja, maafkan aku," Ucap Orang tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Lucy membalas uluran tangannya, orang yang berambut pink muda tersebut.

Lucy langsung melangkah keluar, orang yang ditabrak hanya bengong melihatnya.

"Hei, aku Natsu Dragneel," Natsu langsung berbalik dan mengejar Lucy.

"Lalu?"

"Ya, perkenalkan dirimu juga,"

"Aku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, sudah ya," tanpa memandang Lucy langsung berjalan lagi.

"Nama yang indah tapi kenapa mukanya murung begitu?" pikir Natsu.

.

"Sting gak masuk, sms gak ada, ... biasanya satu hari pun gak pernah gak ada kabar seperti hari ini," Gerutu Lucy sambil duduk disebuah taman.

Suasana sore hari ditaman yang lagi sepi, sebentar lagi malam namun Lucy tetap saja duduk disana.

Dia khawatir tentang Sting, 'Kenapa aku tidak kerumahnya saja, ah tidak... tidak. Dia kan tinggal sendiri, sedangkan ini sudah malam mana boleh cewek kerumah cowok... tapi...'

Lucy mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit, matanya menatap dalam-dalam ke arah bintang kecil yang bersinar.

**Flashback 3 Tahun Lalu**

'H-Hei, kau Lucy Heartfilia kan?' Ucap Sting dengan muka lesu.

'Hmm, darimana kamu tau namaku, kau kan anak baru malah belum kenalan?' Balas Lucy dengan muka bingung.

'Itu tidak perlu kamu tau...' Ujar Sting sambil berjalan pergi.

**Tahun ke - 2**

'Lucy, Aku suka padamu...!' Ujar Sting dengan muka semangat dengan mata membara seperi dibakar api. *plak

'Eh?' Lucy salting ditempat.

**Tahun ke – 1**

'**Hei Lucy kamu tau bintang yang jatuh itu , bisa kembali ke atas langit lagi...**' Ujar Sting sambil menunjuk bintang kecil yang bersinar terang.

'Haha, Sting baka mana mungkin kan bintang jatuh terus kembali ke atas lagi.' Balas Lucy sambil menjitak kepala Sting.

'Aw, sakit Lucy, mungkin saja kan,' Sting tersenyum manis ke arah Lucy.

Pipi Lucy berubah menjadi warna tomat seketika.

'Ya...'

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

Pagi harinya,

"Lucyyyyyyyy! Kita akan berlibur, berlibur!" Ucap Virgo sambil tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Lucy dan jangan lupa dengan mata blink-blinknya.

"Waaaa!" Lucy hampir terjatuh akibat ulah Virgo.

Lucy bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk roknya yang sedikit kotor, lalu Lucy menatap Virgo dengan tatapan orang tidak makan 3 hari, "Memang kali ini kita kemana?"

"Pulau Okinawa!" Jawab Virgo dengan nada antusias.

"Natsu juga ikut loh," Mira menambahkan.

"Lah, bukannya Cuma kita-kita aja, lagian kita kan baru kenal dia,"Ucap Lucy dengan nada lesu.

"Ayo jangan begitu, lagipula kemarin kami ngobrol-ngobrol banyak kok dengannya, em, sekolah kita kan libur 1 minggu kita punya banyak waktu. Besok kita berangkat, dan Lucy sebenarnya..." sekarang terdengar nada aneh dari perkataan Mira yang membuat Lucy sedikit penasaran.

"Apa? Jangan sok misterius begitu," Ucap Lucy. emot Lucy -_-

"Ini usul Sting, walaupun ada yang agak aneh darinya." Tiba-tiba Laxus muncul.

"Ya, dia hanya sms ke Mira dan minta dirundingkan dengan kami itupun tanpa ke sekolah dan ketemu langsung. Ne, Lucy kamu sudah ketemu dia?" Tanya Virgo.

Lucy hanya mengeleng kepala dan mukanya lesu kembali.

.

Sore harinya...

Tap... tap... tap...

Suara langkah kaki terdengar disudut jalan kota, seseorang tengah berjalan ke arah tak tentu.

Berhenti di sebuah pinggiran sungai, Orang tersebut pun duduk.

'Hah...' Sting menghela napas.

Lalu Sting mengdongakkan wajahnya ke atas langit.

"Besok aku pulang... tunggu aku..."

"Sudah tiga tahun ya..."

"Bahkan aku hampir lupa,"

"Sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengerti,"

Sting mengepalkan kedua tangannya, meninju tanah.

Buk! Buk!

"Sedang down Sting? He?" Tanya Laxus tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ahaha, aku sendiri bingung," Sting tertawa.

"Manusia aneh, bahkan aku sendiri bingung bagaimana aku mau berteman denganmu," Ucap Laxus sambil facepalm.

"Menjadi teman itu bisa terjadi kapan saja dan dimana saja tanpa hal, materi apapun dan aku senang aku dapat menjadi temanmu, biarpun kadang kala kau misterius sekali," Ujar Sting sambil mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Laxus hanya memandang Sting dengan tatapan aneh,

"Ya kau benar, itulah namanya teman sejati." Lalu Laxus pun beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh ya manusia aneh, jangan membuat pacarmu terus-terusan mengkhawatirkanmu," Ucap Laxus sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Lucy..." Ucap Sting sambil beranjak pulang.

.

Pagi harinya,

"Ohayo Lucy! Mira! Twin Blonde dan Pinky Boy!" Seru Virgo sambil melambai-lambai didekat bis yang akan kami naiki.

"Jangan seenaknya mengubah nama," Laxus menunjukkan muka seramnya ke Virgo.

"Hiiii, Mira Help me!" Virgo langsung bersembunyi di belakang Mira.

"Laxus jangan begitu !" Mira mencubit pipi Laxus sampai semelar-melarnya.

"Aduh, iya,iya..." Laxus langsung mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Hahaha," Lucy tertawa.

"Lucy duduk disebelahku yuk, hehehe..." Ajak Natsu.

Semua memasang muka "APA?" kecuali Sting yang masih saja bermuka lesu.

"Ma-maaf, aku ingin duduk di samping Sting pacarku," Ujar Lucy sambil bersweat-drop.

"Ya sudah, " Natsu memanyunkan bibirnya karena kedapatan duduk disebelah Virgo.

Mira yang tengah tertidur sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Laxus, Laxus merona sedikit.

Virgo langsung menyorakinya, "Laxus mukamu merah tuhh!"

Natsu menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal berharap dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Laxus hanya diam mendengar sorakan Virgo yang gaje, karena dia takut menganggu putrinya yang lagi tidur. *so sweet TwT (Author nangis bahagia)

Lucy tersenyum sendiri melihat Sting yang tengah tertidur dengan muka polos layaknya anak-anak.

nb( kan di cerita ini cerita modern gak ada sihir seperti animenya jadi buat dragon slayer Sting, Laxus, Natsu mereka gak dapat motion sickness ^^ )

"Kayaknya Sting seperti kembali ke dirinya, Syukurlah." Ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

**Usulan sting ke pulau okinawa?**

**Ada apa dengan sting? *ky lagu aja XD**

**Sting: Author kok saya dicerita kali ini lesu mana semangatnya? *sambil narik2 kerah author**

**Me: santai bro kita bakal tau jelasnya di chap selanjutnya**

**Laxus: em, berhenti membuat saya malu author. *masih blushing**

**Mira: zzzzzzzzzZZZ**

**Author: suka-suka saya cerita saya XDD**

**Virgo & Lucy: RnR? Please ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Forgetted Letter"**

**Chap 4.**

**Pair: Sting x Lucy.**

**By: Mirajane Blue Heart.**

**Disclaimer Hiro Mashima, Fairy Tail.**

**Fairy Tail is not my own, i just use the character ;3**

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, Dll.**

**Maaf baru update XD...**

**.**

**.**

**Here ! Happy Read Minna! ^^**

* * *

.

.

"Uwaaaa Laut...!" Teriak gaje Virgo setelah habis turun dari bis.

"Indahnya..." Lucy kagum.

Ya benar saja, Laut Okinawa memang terkenal indah.

Ombak yang bergulung-gulung disana dan disini, pasir putih yang tersebar menutupi daratan sekitar laut.

Siapapun yang melihatnya akan tertegun sejenak akan keindahannya.

"Hei seharusnya kita beristirahat dulu," ucap Mira dengan muka polos.

"Huu, Mira itu pantainya mengoda sekali," rengek Virgo dengan nada anak kecil.

"Benar, istirahat dulu baru main," ucap Laxus membenarkan kata Mira.

Virgo makin manyun, Lucy dan Mira sweatdrop ditempat.

"Ara-ara, nanti kita main deh," ucap Mira sambil tersenyum sembari menepuk punggung Virgo yang tengah duduk dipojok dan mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Yey, laut laut yoooooo...!" Teriak Natsu tiba-tiba.

BUK!

Tinjuan Lucy mendarat di kepala Natsu,

"Itai!(sakit!)" rengek Natsu dengan muka menangis.

"Hmm, ayo kerumah lamaku... kita istirahat disana," ajak Sting ke kawan-kawannya.

.

Sesampai di rumah lama Sting, yang terlihat hmm terawat(?) mereka segera masuk dan beristirahat.

"Wah, rumahmu terawat sekali," ucap Mira sambil duduk santai di salah satu kursi diruang tamu.

"Ya... aku menyewa orang untuk merawat rumah ini selagi aku sekolah di tokyo." Ucap Sting yang tengah duduk juga di ruang tamu.

"Pulau ini kampung halamanmu ya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya..." Jawab Sting seperlunya lalu ia pergi ke kamarnya.

Lucy terkejut dengan sikap Sting kali ini, tak habis pikir... jika benar ini kampung halamannya tak mungkin dia lesu setelah pulang bukannya harusnya senang.

"Lucy, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres apa hanya perasaanku saja..." Ucap Mira.

"Tidak salah pasti ada masalah," Ucap Lucy.

"Atau Sting hanya kecapekan?" Ucap Mira lagi.

Jujur Lucy tak bisa menyetujui perkiraan Mira yang terakhir, tapi apa daya...

"Ya mungkin kau benar," ucap Lucy lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

"Jaa ne, mau jalan-jalan dulu," ucap Lucy setelah hampir benar-benar lenyap dari rumah.

Lucy dengan pakaian biasanya baju putih biru dan juga rok biru berjalan sambil melihat sekeliling kampung Sting, Terlihat anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan cerianya.

Lucy tersenyum melihatnya dan terus saja melanjutkan jalannya dan tiba disebuah pohon yang berada diatas tanjakan rumput hijau, namun terlihat tua tapi batangnya masih kokoh disana.

Mata coklat Lucy duduk di pohon sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sejuknya udara,

Pluk!

Jatuh sebuah daun diatas kepala Lucy, Lucy tersadar karenanya...

'Ukiran kayu?'

Mata Lucy menatap ke badan pohon yang terlihat seperti ada ukiran kayu yang dipahat disana... ukiran yang agak berantakan,

"Yu... Yuki... Yukino & Sting?" Eja Lucy sambil membaca ukiran kayu dipohon.

"A-Apa ini? Yukino itu siapa... apa pacarnya Sting?" Ucap Lucy agak keras.

Zrashhhhh!

Tiba-tiba saja hujan, sontak Lucy berlari pulang kembali kerumah Sting.

"Ara-ara Lucy ini handuknya," ucap Mira sambil memberikan Lucy handuk.

"Sankyu Mira-san," ucap Lucy sambil menerima handuk dari Mira dan langsung menyeka rambutnya.

'Sting sedih apa gara-gara Yukino, apa begitu?' batin Lucy.

.

Malamnya...

"Ayo makan, makanannya sudah siap."Ajak Sting ke teman-temannya tak lupa dia tersenyum.

'Aku tak boleh membuatnya terus memikirkan aku...' batin Sting.

"Huwaa, aku sudah lapar!" Ucap Natsu yang langsung duduk.

"Hahaha, ayo makan," Sting tertawa renyah melihat tingkah laku Natsu, namun terlihat seperti tertawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Itadakimasu!" Ucap Mereka berlima serempak.

Setelah makan,

"Huwaa, buatan Mira enak seperti biasanya apalagi ditambah aku dan Lucy yang memasak." Ucap Virgo terkesan menyombongkan dirinya.

"Hahaha," Mira hanya tertawa.

"Tapi bagiku buatan Mira apapun itu terasa enak dilidahku," goda Laxus yang tidak biasanya.

"Bisa saja," muka Mira merona akibat perkataan Laxus.

Laxus menyeringai, " ternyata mudah untuk menggodamu,"

"Huh, menyebalkan..." sontak Mira melempar bantal ke arah muka Laxus.

Buk!

"Iya...Iya maaf deh," Ucap Laxus sambil mengelus-elus keningnya sendiri.

"Seperti biasa kalian mesra sekali," ejek Sting yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

"Huh mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya Laxus sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Kau rapi sekali~" ucap Mira.

"Ak-" "Sting! Aku mau ikut... jalan-jalan kok gak ajak-ajak sih?" Teriak Lucy.

"Ngagetin aja, tapi maaf aku gak bisa ngajak kamu Lucy, maaf ya..." ucap Sting sambil mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Um, ya udah..." Ucap Lucy langsung masuk lagi kedalam rumah Sting.

"Memangnya Sting mau kemana?" Tanya Mira.

"Aku gak bisa kasih tau..., sudah ya..." Ucap Sting langsung berjalan keluar.

Lucy mengamati Sting dari jendela, ' Wajah sedih Sting terlihat lagi sebaiknya aku ikutin dia,' gumam Lucy.

.

Lucy mengikuti Sting dari jauh, dengan langkah was-was Lucy menyelidiki dimana Sting akan pergi.

Bila dibandingkan penyelidikan Lucy terlihat seperti stalker disini,

Tiba-tiba Sting berhenti di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, dan terlihat sangat indah seperti istana.

Sting terlihat berbicara dengan satpam rumah tersebut, satpam tersebut keliatannya sudah berumur.

Mereka telihat akrab, dan akhirnya Sting masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

'Ahh, kalau begini aku gak bakal tau apa yang mereka bicarakan.' Lucy terlihat berpikir bagaimana melewati pagar tinggi rumah itu.

Dengan perlahan Lucy melangkah mendekati pagar rumah misterius itu dengan hati-hati.

Diliriknya sekilas satpam tadi sedang membaca koran, 'kesempatan,' pikir Lucy dalam hati.

Dipegang batang pagar tersebut dan dicoba didorong, namun sialnya Lucy pagar tersebut berbunyi mungkin diakibatkan engselnya yang berkarat.

'Krek'

"Siapa?" ucap Satpam tadi tiba-tiba sambil melirik pagar namun tak ada siapa-siapa.

Ternyata Lucy sudah masuk kedalam terbaring di semak-semak rumput di halaman rumah misterius itu.

'Ahh, syukurlah," ucap Lucy lega.

Lalu Lucy terlihat membawa teropong yang entah dibawanya kapan, lalu menerawang rumah tersebut yang ternyata Sting tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumah tersebut lalu mengetuknya.

Pintu rumah itupun terbuka dan terlihat seorang wanita yang sudah berumur keluar,

Dan mereka pun ngobrol sejenak disana, ' ahh aku tidak bisa dengar,' gumam Lucy sambil merunduk berjalan mendekat ke arah teras rumah.

"Sting ya? Sudah 3 tahun kamu ke kota dan menempuh sekolah, bagaimana sekolahmu nak?" ucap Ibu – ibu tadi sambil tersenyum ramah.

"B-Baik- baik saja, kata Ibu ada sesuatu yang mau diberikan?" Ucap Sting yang terlihat agak gugup.

"Apa tidak mau masuk dan ngobrol dulu," ucap Ibu-ibu tadi menawarkan Sting untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Saya tidak bisa." Ucap Sting dengan suara lemah, Sting menunduk.

"Begitu? Kamu masih belum bisa melupakannya, begitu juga kamu dia berharga bagi kami dan kami sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu dalam hal ini... ini yang dinamakan takdir," ucap Ibu-ibu tadi panjang lebar.

Sting tetap saja menunduk, Lucy melihat itu 'seharusnya aku tidak kemari,' batin Lucy.

"Ini dari anakku tolong terima," ucap Ibu-ibu tadi memberikan sebuah surat.

Sting terkejut, "ta-tapi bagaimana?"

"Dia sudah menyiapkannya lama," jelas Ibu-ibu tadi.

Lucy menaikkan alisnya , 'surat apa itu?'

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Surat apa yang diterima Sting?**

**Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sting?**

**Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Sting dan Lucy?**

* * *

**Saatnya balas review~ ^^**

**Mako-chan: Virgo itu sahabat Lucy dan juga Mira~ ^^ emm kasih tau ga ya XD**

**Minami Luigi: iya dong, wkwkwk lihat aja nanti apa Virgo dan Natsu bia bersatu wkwk.**

**Reth: ini juga dah keluar ^^ oke sipp! Kalau ada inspirasi, waktu dan kuota *plak**

* * *

**RnR Please~!**

**And see you at the next chapter ^^!**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Forgetted Letter"**

**Chap 5.**

**Pair: Sting x Lucy.**

**By: Mirajane Blue Heart.**

**Disclaimer Hiro Mashima, Fairy Tail.**

**Fairy Tail is not my own, i just use the character ;3**

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, Dll.**

**.**

**Hola hola #lambai2 gaje...**

**Maaf banget lama banget updatenya /.\**

**.**

**Silahkan baca~! ^^**

* * *

"Virgo, ayo bangun..." ucap Mira halus sambil menguncang-guncang badan Virgo yang masih terbaring lemas dikasur.

"5 menit lagi Mira yawn..." ucap Virgo sambil me-lap ilernya.

"Ooh kalau begitu jangan salahkan kalau kamu ga ikut ke pantai, oke?" Ucap Mira pelan dengan muka –pasti dia akan bangun-.

"Aku sudah siap ke pantai Miraaaaaa!" Seru Virgo dengan keras sampai-sampai burung yang bertengger di atap rumah Sting lari semua akibat suara-cempreng-miliknya.

"Ara-ara..." Mira hanya tersenyum.

.

"Huwaaa, mataharinya tinggi banget!" seru Virgo norak membuat orang sekelilingnya melihatnya aneh.

"Kau benar banget Virgo...!" Ucap Natsu sambil melihat ke matahari.

"Ukh silau... Virgo help me!" Ucap Natsu yang matanya terasa berkunang-kunang akibat melihat matahari.

"Kau dimana Natsu?" dan ternyata Virgo juga memandang matahari dengan mata telanjang(?)

"Seharusnya kalian memakai kacamata hitam, kaya aku nih..." Ucap Laxus yang tengah memakai kacamata hitam dan setelah diekspos kebawah.

Laxus memakai jas hitam, kemeja hitam, topi hitam, dan sepatu hitam.

"Oi,oi memangnya kau kira kita ini lagi main detektif-detektifan?" Teriak Natsu ditelinga Laxus.

Virgo menatap aneh Laxus ," Laxus kau ini... tak kusangka Keren juga!" Virgo tersenyum manis sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Jika pulang Natsu gak bakal selamat, Virgo aku dari dulu udah keren..." ucap Laxus dengan bangga.

"Laxus kenapa kau memakai serba hitam begitu?" Mira kini menatap tajam ke Laxus.

"Bukannya kemarin..." Laxus menceritakan Flashback.

**Kemarin malam (Flashback)**

"Laxus besok jangan lupa bawa kacamata hitam ya!" seru Mira dari dapur.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" seru Laxus akibat jauhnya jarak dapur dari kamar Laxus jadi ga kedengaran.

"Hitam, kau ini tuli ya!" Seru Mira lagi.

End of Flashback.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kacamata hitam," ucap Mira facepalm.

"Tapi pas kutanya ulang kamu Cuma jawab hitam, jadi kubawa semua hitam, biar kamu yang cantik ini ga komplain," ucap Laxus sambil tersenyum ke arah Mira.

"Ini malah bikin semua orang komplain tau! Ganti sana!" Teriak Mira dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"B-Baik!" Ucap Laxus langsung ngacir.

.

"Hahaha! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Virgo!" seru Virgo sambil tertawa keras.

'Selama ada pistol ini tidak ada yang bs melawanku,' pikirnya.

"Aku juga punya kali!" Seru Natsu nggak mau kalah oleh Virgo.

Virgo memicingkan matanya, menatap sinis ke arah Natsu.

'Akan kupake jurus ampuhku!'

"Natsu pakaikan sunblock ke punggungku dong," rayu Virgo.

Natsu menatap sinis ke arah Virgo,

'Aku tidak akan termakan sihirmu, nenek Virgo!'

"Ahh T-Tentu," ucap Natsu agak terbata-bata.

'Kena kau,' pikir Virgo dengan muka 'kemenangan'

'Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu nenek sihir!' pikir Natsu.

DOR!

"Ugh, teganya kau Natsu..." ucap Virgo jatuh dan terbaring lemas dipinggir pantai.

"Yey! Aku menang! Yahooo!" seru Natsu girang sambil melompat seperti anak kecil.

Beberapa mata memandang Natsu dan Virgo dari jauh,

Lucy memandang Natsu dan Virgo, "kayanya seru deh, iyakan?"

"Hmm lumayan, tapi aku tidak tertarik," Ucap Sting sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Mereka seperti anak kecil, lagipula hari ini panas," Ucap Laxus sambil berkipas-kipas ria.

"Mereka sangat serasi," ucap Mira sambil menulis sesuatu dibuku kecil berwarna merah.

Lucy mengambil onigiri dan memakannya sambil melirik ke arah teman-temannya, Mira tampak sibuk dengan buku kecil bersampul merah ditangannya pasti itu buku siapa yang dipasangkan olehnya, dasar Mira.

Laxus tengah berjemur dibawah terik matahari, Sting entah kemana perasaan tadi dia ada disamping Lucy.

Lucy segera mencari pacarnya tersebut tanpa bilang apa-apa ke yang lain, tak lupa Lucy memakai topi dan kacamata serta jaket menutupi teriknya matahari.

'Huuh ada dimana dia? tiba-tiba hilang tiba-tiba muncul' omel Lucy dalam batinnya.

Ternyata Sting tengah duduk disalah satu pohon rindang tak jauh dari pantai, dan tengah memegang sesuatu.

Sting seperti bersiap membuka surat itu,

'Pasti surat yang tadi malam, cepat buka!' Teriak Lucy dalam batinnya.

Tapi kelihatannya Sting mengurungkan niatnya,

'Apa itu surat hutang jadi Sting tak berniat melihatnya? Atau surat cinta? Atau surat tanah? Atau mungkin surat wasiat?' begitu banyak yang dipikiran Lucy.

"Sudah! Cepat buka saja! Baka!" Teriak Lucy spontan dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Waaa Lucy ngagetin! Kenapa ada disini?" Sting Kaget sambil mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sekarang pipi Lucy sudah seperti kepiting rebus, saking malunya karena ketahuan menguntit pacarnya sendiri.

"Ini," Sting memberikan minuman kaleng setelah membelinya di mesin minuman.

"Te-Terima kasih," ucap Lucy agak terbata-bata sambil menerima minuman tersebut.

Lucy melirik ke arah Sting yang tengah memegang minuman tersebut tanpa meminumnya, "Kau tidak minum?"

"Lucy, apa kau mencurigaiku?" tanya Sting tiba-tiba.

"Tentu, soalnya sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan juga sikapmu berubah akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Lucy sambil memainkan kaleng minumannya.

"Aku rasa aku memang harus menceritakan padamu soal ini, tapi rasanya menceritakan sesuatu itu membuatku makin down," ucap Sting.

"Setiap manusia memiliki sesuatu yang mereka tidak ingin orang lain ketahui, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Lucy namun dalam hatinya ia sebenarnya ingin sekali Sting menceritakannya.

"Tapi jika itu masalah yang membuatmu seperti ini, aku ingin membantumu supaya kau kembali ke dirimu, aku tidak suka jika kau hanya bersedih sendiri..., itulah sebabnya aku ada disampingmu, kau bisa membagi beban pikiranmu padaku, apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku percaya padamu, sebenarnya ini masalah tentang seseorang yang kusayangi dulu," ucap Sting dengan suara yang kecil.

**Flashback**

"Sting, ayo cepat!" Teriak Yukino riang.

"Iya Nee-chan, masalahnya kopermu ini sangat berat!" Ucap Sting sambil menarik koper milik Yuki.

"Haha, mana semangat mudamu! Cowok itu harus kuat, nah kalau kamu lemah hanya karena koper kecil ini siapa yang mau jadi pacarmu?" ucap Yukino melirik ke Sting.

"Aku pasti punya pacar suatu saat nanti," ucap Sting pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar adikku bilang apa?" ucap Yukino usil.

"Yukino, kau mengerjai adikmu lagi?" ucap Rogue yang baru saja datang sambil membawa koper.

"Aku serius! Nah Sting aku tadi malam sedang meramal hal yang khusus untukmu, tentang nama pacarmu nanti!"

Sting melirik aneh ke arah Yukino, " Benarkah itu nee-chan?"

"Tentu saja! Inisialnya L, ingat ya!" ucap Yukino lagi.

**End Of Flashback**

"Jadi Yukino itu kakakmu? Lalu Rogue itu siapa?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"Dia teman kakakku seangkatan dengan kakakku," ucap Sting.

"Lalu kakakmu kemana?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Ke Tokyo," Sting mulai menunduk.

"Dikabarkan pesawat yang kakakku dan Rogue naiki itu jatuh dan menghilang entah dimana, sudah 3 tahun aku tidak tau apa kakakku masih ada atau tidak," ucap Sting sambil memandang langit biru.

Lucy tak percaya apa yang baru Sting katakan, 'apa ini yang menyebabkan ia pergi ke tokyo juga?'

"Lalu surat ini katanya sebelum hari keberangkatan Kak Rogue menulisnya, Lucy juga mau melihatnya?" tawar Sting.

Lucy duduk mendekat ke Sting untuk melihat surat yang diterima Sting dari Rogue.

* * *

Dari: Rogue

Untuk: Sting adik Yukino

Sting, kami akan ke Tokyo, kakakmu sangat antusias. Aku menyukai kakakmu yang seperti matahari yang selalu bersemangat, aku berencana akan mengatakan perasaaanku padanya! Menurutmu ini hal bagus? Haha, aku tidak sabar bisa mengandengnya didepanmu sambil mengatakan ' aku jadi pacar kakakmu '.

Sekian.

PS: jika itu benar terjadi, jadi mimpi yang kuimpikan itu menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

.

"Aku penasaran apa kak Rogue berhasil mengatakannya atau tidak? Dan juga bagaimana jawaban kakakku, aku ingin tau semua... tapi tidak bisa! Hidup itu sangat tidak adil!" ucap Sting dengan nada agak tinggi sambil melempar minumannya ke tong sampah.

Lucy hanya diam seribu bahasa, dia hanya melirik Sting dengan raut muka sedih.

'Ternyata kebahagiaan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah didapatkan,' pikir Lucy.

"Ah, Gomen Lucy aku malah jadi emosi, nah kamu sudah tau semuanya bukan? Sudah percaya?" tanya Sting sambil melihat ke arah Lucy.

Namun jawaban dan anggukan tak kunjung Sting dapatkan, Lucy seperti patung disana.

Sting mengenggam tangan Lucy, dan seraya tersenyum," Lucy, kau sangat jelek jika tidak tersenyum, bahkan nenek sihir jauh lebih cantik,"

"Iih Sting jahat masa nenek sihir kamu bilang cantik aku nggak," omel Lucy seperti melupakan hal tadi.

Sting tersenyum melihatnya, mereka berdua berjalan kembali menuju kepantai.

Yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba, waktu liburan 6 sekawan tersebut berakhir.

6 orang tersebut tengah duduk di tempat perhentian bis, akhirnya bis yang ditunggu telah tiba.

Mira dan Laxus berjalan bergandengan, Virgo dan Natsu tengah cubit-cubitan (mereka memang cocok :v wkk) dan tinggal Lucy memandang Sting yang masih duduk sambil memandang langit.

"Sting Bisnya sudah datang, ayo!" ajak Lucy sambil memegang tangan Sting.

"I...Iya," ucap Sting beranjak dari duduknya.

Sting berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu bis,

"Stingggggggggg!" Teriak seseorang.

"Oiiiii Stinggg!" kali ini terdengar satu orang lagi yang memanggil Sting.

Sting masih didalam bawah sadarnya sekarang tersadar ada yang memanggilnya,

"Oi Sting kurasa dua orang itu memanggilmu," ucap Laxus sambil menuju ke 2 orang tersebut.

"Kurasa mereka lebih tua dari kita, Sting kau kenal mereka?" tanya Mira.

"Sting," Lucy melirik ke Sting.

Mata Sting melebar tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini, Sting hanya membeku ditempat.

"Kurasa Sting sekarang menjadi batu," ucap Natsu.

"Apa Sting benar-benar jadi batu?" cerocos Virgo sambil memakan pockynya.

Dua orang itu mendekat, dan tersenyum.

"Tadaima Sting adikku!" ucap Yukino sambil memeluk Sting.

"Aku jadi pacar kakakmu," ucap Rogue sambil tersenyum.

Sting tak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya memeluk kakaknya dengan erat, tanpa sadar dia menangis.

"Okaerinasai Onee-chan, Rogue-san!" Teriak Sting.

Lucy tersenyum, begitu juga Mira, Laxus, Natsu dan Virgo.

'Liburan yang mendatangkan banyak keajaiban,' pikir Lucy.

.

"Kenalkan aku kakaknya Sting, Yukino Aguria!"

"Aku Rogue Cheney,"

"Tunggu Onee-chan bagaimana kamu bisa selamat!?" tanya Sting dengan nada keras.

"Kami tak naik pesawat kami naik kapal, soalnya tiket kami hangus," ucap Yukino santai.

"Jadi...jadi...jadi..." ucap Sting seperti tergagap.

Lucy, Mira, Laxus, Natsu dan Virgo tertawa melihat tingkah Sting.

"Bukannya besok kalian harus sekolah?" ucap Rogue sambil melihat mereka ber-6.

"Iya ya! Ittekimasu!" ucap Mereka berbarengan langsung melesat ke dalam bis.

"Onee-chan, Rogue-san hubungi aku nanti ya! Oh ya bagaimana kuliah kalian?" tanya Sting cepat.

"Kami sudah lulus dan memutuskan bekerja disini! Hati-hati ya Sting! Byee Minna" ucap Yukino.

**The End**

* * *

**Nah bagaimana ? XD kelar kelar~**

**Author kayanya bakal vakum, m(_)m**

**Kalau Author terpikir cerita baru dan lagi ada waktu buat ngetik pasti akan dipublish~**

**Nah minta review-annya~**

**Haha XD gimana diluar kepala ga isi suratnya,**

**Jaa mata ne Minna-san :3 /**


End file.
